


Holding Out for a Hero

by ariasalvatore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariasalvatore/pseuds/ariasalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was counting the days.</p><p>Two weeks.</p><p>Fourteen days.</p><p>Three hundred and thirty six hours.</p><p>Stiles wanted to be at home.</p><p>He wanted to be in his bed.</p><p>He wanted it to be the middle of the night and he wanted Derek to wake him up by climbing through his window and asking him to do something mundane like research.</p><p>Stiles wished for the mundane.</p><p>Stiles wished for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out for a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope you like it

Stiles was scared.

He had never been more scared in his life. He was used to supernatural creatures throwing him around like he was nothing, because compared to them he was. But this was different, the pack that were trying to take over Beacon Hills had taken him.

They'd taken Stiles and he had no idea where he was or how long he'd been here. He thought it was about a week but there was no way of knowing. 

They didn't do anything to him, they just left him cramped up in a cell, and once a day gave him a bread roll and a bottle of water.

Stiles thought they were purposefully keeping him alive.

They wanted his pack to come and save him.

But they wouldn't.

Stiles knew they wouldn't.

He'd been here a week and there was no sign of them, if they hadn't found him by now, would they ever.

All Stiles could think about was how frantic his dad would be.

Stiles couldn't let him lose him too.

He couldn't let his dad go on by himself, he couldn't lose his mom and Stiles.

That wouldn't be fair.

And Scott, Stiles couldn't leave Scott. He needed him.

He needed him to talk about Allison.

He needed him to tell him when they had homework due in at school.

He needed him to do research for the pack.

The pack.

The pack who were hopefully out looking for him right now.

Isaac who worried constantly and it would break Stiles' heart to see him hurt.

Boyd who Stiles never really got on with, but would do anything for someone in his pack.

Erica who was fierce and would rip someone's throat out for hurting one of her own.

And Derek.

Derek was Derek.

Stiles had always been slightly in love with him, ever since he was almost forced to saw off his arm,

Stiles couldn't lose Derek.

Even though in this situation, it would be Derek that lost Stiles.

...

It'd been nine days now.

Stiles had heard them talking when they brought his daily bread and water.

"It's been nine days, when are they going to find him."

"Maybe we should set up a stronger scent, blood or something."

"No, the worse condition he's in when they come, they more angry they'll be. We want them angry."

They had that right, Stiles thought.

They would be angry.

Especially Derek, Derek was always angry when Stiles got hurt.

Stiles could never tell whether he was angry at Stiles for being so stupid or himself for letting one of his pack get hurt.

Stiles hoped it was the latter.

He hoped he was pack.

Nine days and nothing.

He needed more than one bread roll and a bit of water everyday to keep him going.

It was enough to barely keep him alive, but he was not going to die.

He was just going to be in constant pain until he was found.

Stiles hated the pain.

And he needed his adderall.

Without it for so long, Stiles could feel himself falling apart.

He didn't know the effect it would have on his body, but right now he just felt pain.

And he was so tired, it was hard to sleep on the concrete floor.

And he was cold, so cold.

He kept thinking that if only he had a werewolf by his side he would be cosy.

He would be safe.

That made Stiles think of his pack even more.

He was a weak vulnerable human but he was still pack.

And that was something that had made Stiles so happy.

Right now he slightly resented it, because it was the reason he got kidnapped.

Except he didn't.

Because he could of got kidnapped anyway, he was Scott's best friend.

And that fact that he was pack meant that they would be looking for him until they found him, no matter how long it took.

Stiles really hoped it wouldn't take much longer.

He needed people.

He needed to talk to someone.

It didn't matter who.

Stiles wanted it to be Derek.

He wanted Derek to find him, to hold him close and tell him everything was going to be ok.

He wanted Derek to be the one to bring him home.

...

Stiles was counting the days.

Two weeks.

Fourteen days.

Three hundred and thirty six hours.

Stiles wanted to be at home.

He wanted to be in his bed.

He wanted it to be the middle of the night and he wanted Derek to wake him up by climbing through his window and asking him to do something mundane like research.

Stiles wished for the mundane.

Stiles wished for Derek.

...

Seventeen days.

And Stiles had spent most of it thinking about Derek.

Thinking about when he gets out of this stupid cell he would tell him.

He would tell Derek how much he means to him.

He would say that he knows he's only eighteen and Derek is older and better.

But Stiles wants Derek.

Has always wanted Derek.

Always.

...

On the twentieth day something changed.

He didn't get any bread, and he didn't get any water.

Stiles hoped that they had given up.

That maybe they would let him go, let him go back to his family.

His pack.

Derek.

But they didn't, that was the only difference.

The only thing that changed was that Stiles was even weaker than he was before.

He didn't know how much longer he was going to survive if they stopped feeding him.

He hoped it would be long enough so that he could get out of here, he could live his life.

Stiles was sitting in the corner, with his back to the wall. He had his head against the wall, he needed the extra support.

He couldn't hold himself up anymore.

He needed to be rescued.

He wanted to shout at Scott and tell him to stop being so dense, Stiles was right here ready to be saved.

He wanted to force his father to eat healthily and find donut wrappers in the door of his car.

He wanted to be rejected by Lydia.

Slammed into a locker by Jackson.

Shouted at by Derek.

He wanted his life back.

He wanted to be safe.

...

The water and bread didn't stop permanently. 

He now only got it every other day.

He'd lost count of the days he'd been here.

The last he remembered was twenty seven.

Almost a month.

Stiles started to think about his mother.

He remembered that when he was young, Stiles was just as curious as he is now.

At age three he'd wandered away from his mother whilst they were in the park and had got lost on his own for a whole hour.

His mother had been frantic.

She was so scared that she'd lost her baby boy forever.

His dad had calmed her down.

Stiles didn't know who was calming down his dad right now.

Stiles needed someone to calm him down.

He heard movement outside his cell.

It didn't make any sense, today was one of his days with no food.

Maybe they were going to be generous and give him some, go back to how it was before.

Stiles no longer hoped that when there was movement it would be someone there to save him.

He'd lost that a while ago.

If he was saved that would be great.

If he wasn't, he would die in this cell. 

A shell of who he used to be.

He heard even more movement, he heard commotion.

He heard loud noises and someone running down some stairs.

Maybe this was it.

But Stiles wasn't ready.

He wasn't ready to be saved.

He wasn't ready for any human or werewolf contact.

He needed time to adjust to people.

He was so scared.

Of everything.

Everyone.

"Stiles! Stiles! Where are you?"

Stiles wanted to call out, he wanted to tell him where he was.

It was Derek, Derek was here to save him.

He heard the lock on the door break.

He saw a blurry shape in the doorway, and then he was crouched down by Stiles' side, a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles, we need to get you out of here ok? Do you think you can walk."

Stiles couldn't speak never mind walk. He hadn't moved in almost a month.

He couldn't.

Stiles shook his head very slightly, but he knew Derek would see.

He leant over and picked Stiles up, he carried him all the way out of whatever building Stiles was being held in.

Stiles didn't want to look, he was warm.

He hung on to Derek's shirt and tried to pull closer, he wanted all the warmth he could get.

Stiles could hear noise, and lots of it.

He could hear fighting somewhere in the background.

Probably his pack against the pack that had hurt him.

Stiles was thankful he was being saved, but all he wanted was his bed. 

And his dad.

He needed to make sure his dad was ok.

...

When Stiles woke up he was in a bed.

It wasn't his bed.

But it was a bed, and there was blankets and he felt stronger than he had in weeks.

The lights were too bright, even if Stiles wasn't groggy, the lights would be too bright.

Stiles realised where he was, the hospital.

It made sense really, after everything he'd been through.

He turned his head to see Derek sitting in one of those plastic hospital chairs, just watching him.

Like he was scared Stiles would fall apart.

"Your dad was here, but he's working. You've been sedated for almost four days. He knows you're ok. I'm going to call him."

Derek got up to leave and Stiles wanted him to stay, he needed someone to be with him at all times.

"Derek-" Stiles manages to croak out.

Derek stopped in his tracks and sat in the chair directly next to Stiles' bed.

"What do you need Stiles?"

"Just talk."

And Derek did. He told him everything that he had missed. He told him about their search for him. He told him how scared he was that he had lost Stiles forever.

He told him how he would never let him out of his sight again.

He told him how Scott had bunked school so many times to join the search, until Melissa told him that he had to go. But he had been there as much as was physically possible, he doesn't think anyone has slept for a month.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac were surprisingly worried about Stiles. Derek had told him that they had been out looking for him constantly, and Derek could feel the worry radiating off them practically constantly, they all missed him.

Stiles was glad Derek had told him that.

Stiles was glad he was someone who could be missed.

Derek was smiling at him.

"Scott was the worst though, I thought he was going to fall apart. You're his brother Stiles. Long before you were in a pack together, you're brothers. He was going crazy, he was so scared he had lost you forever that he didn't know what to do with himself. Erica had to calm him down most days, normally I would but I was- I- I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't lose you either, you're Stiles. You're that annoying kid that somehow ended up in my pack, and now I would do anything for you. I don't understand it, but I was going crazy."

Stiles smiled loosely, he knew the promise he had made to himself when he was trapped and he intended to keep it, but not right now. He needed to sleep.

He felt Derek get up to leave so Stiles could rest in peace and he grabbed his hand.

Derek knew what he meant and he sat down in the chair and let Stiles sleep.

He didn't let go of his hand all night.

...

It was they day of Stiles' discharge from the hospital and everyone was there, even Jackson.

As soon as we was through the doors Lydia ran up to him and hugged him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Stilinski."

"I promise."

She grabbed onto his hand as he made his way to the rest of the pack.

Nobody needed to say anything, Stiles knew they were all grateful he was alive. And they knew that Stiles was so thankful for saving him, and that he always would be.

"This little meet and greet is lovely, but Stiles needs rest, the doctor said so."

"Dad, I haven't seen my friends in weeks."

Stiles gave his dad a small smile, he had started to feel like himself again but he knew how guilty his dad felt, he knew that he wanted to protect Stiles from everything, and would barely let him leave the house again.

Stiles gave him time to hug all of his friends before he was dragged back to his house.

When he got home he realised how much he had missed it, and how much he had missed just being able to do nothing.

But most of all he missed people.

"Dad, I've barely spoken to anyone in weeks, please can I see my friends."

"Maybe tomorrow Stiles, but for now just sleep ok?"

Stiles took that as a dismissal, and took himself up to his bedroom, thirty two days in a cell and six in a hospital, he had missed his bedroom. He was about to throw himself onto his bed when he saw him standing in the corner.

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"Just sleep Stiles, You- I can't lose you again. So i'm not leaving."

Stiles didn't say anything, he just nodded and got himself ready for bed.

He changed into his sweatpants and an old shirt and could feel Derek's eyes on him.

It made Stiles uncomfortable, Derek watching him change. But he knew that Derek just wanted him to be safe.

Stiles didn't know whether it was because he was pack or because he was Stiles.

He wanted Derek to like him.

More than just another member of the pack.

Derek was just standing at the corner of Stiles' bedroom, and though he normally would not do it, he felt like he needed comfort and he wanted Derek closer to him, just so he knew that he was safe.

"You can't be comfortable?"

"I'm not."

"Then at least sit down."

Derek inched closer and saw all the stuff on Stiles' desk chair.

"Where?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, he had forgotten how narrow minded Derek could be sometimes.

But he didn't care.

Stiles pulled back the sheets on the other side of his bed and made a gesture that told Derek it was ok. 

Stiles rolled over so he had his back to the space in the bed and heard Derek hesitantly make his way over to the bed and climb in under the sheets.

"Don't you try anything funny Hale."

Stiles may have been in captive for a while but he was still Stiles.

"Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Derek."

...

 

When Stiles woke up he could feel a weight over his chests and something on the back of his neck, he started to panic before he realised the situation he was in.

It was Derek.

Derek had his arm draped around Stiles, holding him close.

Derek was so close to him that Stiles could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Stiles moved to get up, thinking that this was accidental and that Derek would want to get out of this position.

When he did, he felt Derek pull him closer, hold him tighter.

And Stiles felt safe, truly safe, for the first time in over a month. He fell back asleep, content.

...

Stiles awoke to the sound of his dad pounding on his bedroom door.

"Stiles, I made pancakes. Come downstairs when you're ready."

"Ok, give me a minute."

Stiles wanted pancakes, but he also wanted to lie in bed with Derek forever, he soon realised that wasn't possible as Derek was back to his position in the corner of the room.

"I don't understand you you know."

"Why?"

"You say you need to protect me like your life depends on it, like it's natural instinct to keep me safe. And then you lie in bed with me and I feel safe and I know you are happy. And then it's like it never happened and like I'm just the same person I was before."

"You are the same person."

"I'm not."

"But I need you to be."

"Why?"

"I can't lose you Stiles, I told you."

"You won't. I'm still that annoying kid who will make sarcastic comments in awkward moments and make them worse, I'll still drive you up the wall with my incessant chatter, but whilst I was kidnapped, I realised something. I didn't want to hide anymore. So this is me telling you that I'm interested, in being everything for you."

"Stiles-"

"I know that's probably not what you want, I mean i'm just me, but-"

"Stiles!"

"What?"

"I'm interested too."

"You what?"

Derek grinned at him and walked towards him. He grazed his thumb over Stiles' jaw and pressed his lips to Stiles' lightly.

"I'm very interested."

Stiles pressed their foreheads together and pulled Derek down to the bed.

They were back in the position they were last night, Derek with his arms wrapped around Stiles, holding him close and keeping him safe.

"Your dad said something about pancakes."

"Pancakes can wait, I just want to lie here with you."

"We have forever for that."

Stiles smiled to himself, being kidnapped was both the worst and best thing to ever happen to him.

He finally had Derek all to himself. Derek was cuddling him in his bed, and it seemed like it was the only thing he wanted to do.

It was the only thing Stiles wanted to do.

He could spend tomorrow with Scott, catching up with everything he'd missed, no doubt he'd here some drama about Allison.

It probably wouldn't take that long to catch up on his school work, he was smart and could get through the work easily, and Lydia could help him.

He could be happy.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome! this is the first thing like this i've written so don't hate me, follow my tumblr please if you want to you know [](http://elenagiblt.tumblr.com)


End file.
